


Modeling Afterglow

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Modeling, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: A little riff on what could have happened after Jeongyeon's solo Marie Claire photoshoot pictures were released if our favorite roommates were actually lovers.





	Modeling Afterglow

Momo paced back and forth in her bedroom. Her black dance pants and a blue crop top stuck to her skin after an intense practice. She tried to rest but she was anything but calm. The tip of her thumbnail was between her front teeth. She gnawed at it repeatedly, even though she never did that. Momo was flustered and irritated. She moved her neck to dislodge the hair stuck to her nape, cheeks, and forehead with sweat.

She saw her phone on the bedside table, brightly displaying what put her in this state. What in the world? After all this time these things still affected her. She knew she could and should meditate, but that's not what she wanted, not what she needed at that moment.

Jeongyeon walked into the room wrapped in a bath towel. She showered after their dance practice. Momo had been kind enough to work with her and Sana on some things giving them trouble, but Jeongyeon was also sure the main dancer tried to kill them. She didn't quite think her payback of making them do an additional workout with vocals all the way through. Sure, it built their lung capacity and made their performance vocals more stable but now her body was screaming at her. At least Jihyo would be proud; Jeongyeon smiled at the thought. 

When she turned to make sure the door was closed, Jeongyeon suddenly found her cheek against the door and Momo's hand on top of hers leading it to turn the lock to their room. She exhaled sharply, surprised. Momo left no room between them, her voluptuous body pressed flush against hers.

"Jeongyeon," Momo growled. "Now I know why you made me wait to see your photoshoot pics."

Momo's voice tickled Jeongyeon's neck. Her body reacted to the shock of Momo's forwardness and closeness. An arm gripped her waist tight while she felt a hand trace her jawline, moving up towards her ear.

"So you saw those?" Jeongyeon's voice quivered, she knew the potential effect the images could have on her roommate. She'd shown the previews to everyone except Momo intentionally. "I take it you liked them?"

Momo nuzzled her neck, leaving kisses along Jeongyeon's bare shoulder as her hand traveled down to toy with the top edge of the towel. Jeongyeon shivered as a chill ran down her spine. Momo's mouth was hot and the suction was gentle. At first.

Momo's left hand tickled the cleavage before hooking the towel's knot. It suspended between their bodies, no longer hindering Momo from cupping the soft flesh she sought. 

"So innocent," Momo punctuated with a kiss on her sweetheart's neck. "Yet so wild." She kissed Jeongyeon's cheek as her right hand moved up to hold the other breast. When her thumb and forefinger pinched to roll nipples Jeongyeon's knees went weak. Momo steadied her pressing her hips closer, removing the small space between Jeongyeon's lower body and the door. She was leaning slightly back onto Momo now, one shaky arm against the door the other hand covering Momo's hand on her breast.

"You-mmhhh-" she tried to speak but her breath was caught somewhere between her lungs and Momo's skilled hands. "Definitely liked the pics. AHHH!"

"Yes, but I love the real thing so much more," Momo pulled her lover's shoulder turning her around taking her lips, absorbing the sound of pleasure escaping from her at that moment. They each had a hand on the other's neck and waist. The towel fell to the floor leaving Jeongyeon completely naked.

"Clothes," she mumbled against Momo's lips. "Too many," Jeongyeon complained, tugging at her top as she gained enough strength to walk them towards the bed.

"You want me, Baby?" Momo teased landing on the bed, shirt half-on, and half-off until she shimmied out of it and the clingy bra beneath. She stared at the goddess standing in radiant glory before her. The dark eyes full of desire, those full, kissable lips, her slender neck, the perfect shoulders, small, pert breasts, soft abdomen, and lower- Momo drew a ragged breath and leaned forward to place kisses near Jeongyeon’s navel. She felt the heat signifying her lover's desire. Momo debated making love to Jeongyeon first when an increased throbbing reminded her of her own need.

Jeongyeon sensed it, she felt so powerful knowing she was the cause. When Momo looked up into her eyes, she saw more than the physical want, she saw Momo’s heart. Jeongyeon felt safe and loved. Her own desire overtook her. She leaned over to lay Momo back and peeled the skin-tight pants from her legs, placing little kisses here and there. Her skin was so soft over the strong muscles. 

Jeongyeon finally lay next to Momo adjusting so they were the right way on the bed; she couldn't get enough of her girlfriend's thighs. She closed in on her lips near enough for Momo to feel her breaths then moved to cover the pulse point on her neck. Momo screamed, from the sudden shock and how good it felt. Jeongyeon giggled.

She peppered the dancer’s ample chest with kisses, turning the nipples into hard peaks. Her tongue wrapped one nipple while her palm played with the other. 

“Yes,” Momo hissed, her hands gripping Jeongyeon’s thick black hair. She switched nipples and chose to flutter her tongue over the second one. Momo’s back involuntarily arched. 

“You like?” The muffled words came out with a small laugh. Jeongyeon got her fill of teasing Momo’s breasts then moved up to capture her lips once again. Their kiss was hungry and rough with Momo biting at Jeongyeon’s lips and sucking her tongue with a bit more force than usual. She felt Momo’s fingernails digging into her rear. There was no doubt in her mind that Momo wanted her, wanted to be pleasured by her.

She wanted to take her time but the way Momo's hips bucked to greet her exploring hands, she knew she didn't have it. After all, Jeongyeon had done this on purpose. She knew Momo would snap when she saw the photos. She just didn’t expect the photos to be released yet. 

"Enough!" Momo grunted against Jeongyeon's full lips, breaking their kiss. She pushed Jeongyeon onto her back, while taking in her hungry eyes, pools of molten desire. Both women trembled. Momo straddled her hips as Jeongyeon reached up to fondle her breasts again.

"Such a good-shaped body," she marveled, kneading the flesh. Their eyes connected as Momo began grinding against her. Jeongyeon whined feeling Momo's wetness cover her midsection. "If I'd have known it would be like this-ah-I would have accepted a modeling job sooner."

The glint in Momo's eyes let Jeongyeon know she was up to something. She was. Momo stopped grinding her hips to move further up Jeongyeon's body until she rested on her face.

"You know what-  _ FUCK _ !" she didn't get to finish her sentence. Jeongyeon's hungry mouth devoured Momo's tender sex. She gripped the headboard with one hand, the other was full of Jeongyeon’s hair. There was nothing gentle about the pace, she licked the glistening folds sucking at the honey that covered them. Her right hand held Momo’s thigh to keep her head from being squeezed too tight. She gave up moving it to cup Momo’s ass bringing her core closer so she could move her tongue in as deep as possible.

Momo removed her hand from her beloved’s hair to knead the flesh of her own breast. “Jeong-” she couldn’t even finish her name. Jeongyeon was her world, not just at that moment as passion nearly consumed her but always as her friend, her roommate, her rock, her safe place, her beloved.

Jeongyeon had the younger woman in a frenzy. Both were flushed head-to-toe, covered in sweat from their efforts. Momo’s head was thrown back, her chest heaved as she tried to find air, she trembled from the pleasure Jeongyeon’s tongue and fingers brought. 

“Baby, please,” Momo breathed out, looking down to see those hypnotic eyes staring up into and through her. That almost tipped her over the edge. Unable to deny the younger woman anything Jeongyeon focused on the sensitive nubbin before her, closing her mouth there, suckling hard.

“Ahhh, yes.” Jeongyeon felt the pressure of strong thighs closing in on her and the slick warmth gathering on her chin. She held Momo tighter and moaned deeply. The vibration, the sounds of Jeongyeon’s hungry slurping, and her urgent touch finally peaked in Momo’s body. She grasped the headboard as her hips jerked against Jeongyeon’s face. Her whole body shook until she was weak.

“I’ve got you,” Jeongyeon spoke softly as helped Momo lie down beside her. She swept her hair from her sweat-slicked face. Momo tried to lift her hand to Jeongyeon’s face but she was so sated and sapped of strength she could only wait until the elder leaned in for a kiss to lick her essence from her face. Her breathing calmed against the sweetest lips in existence. 

Momo motioned again as though she wanted to touch Jeongyeon, who captured her small hand and kissed it. “It’s OK, babe. You feel good and that makes me happy enough… for now.” The gleam in her eyes let Momo know there would be more fun later.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a model,” Momo whispered, snuggling into Jeongyeon’s tight embrace.

“And I can’t believe I’m fucking Korea’s best dancer, yet here we are,” Jeongyeon giggled as Momo rolled her eyes.

“Be glad I love you.”

“I’m happy, happy that you do.”

“Jeongyeonnie, please.”

“You’re a model girlfriend, Momo,” Jeongyeon heartily laughed.

Momo used the last of her strength to plant a kiss on her lover’s lips.

“Fine. You win,” Jeongyeon smiled again. “I really love you.”

“I love you too, Baby,” Momo said, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Jeongyeon elated that her surprise worked, watched Momo until she too slipped into a blissful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my October 2019 #JeongMoDay piece. I wanted to wait until after the anniversary to post since they’re the same day. Enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
